This disclosure relates to ultrasonic cement evaluation tools.
Cement evaluation tools can be used to assess the properties of pipe casing, cement, and other well structures during oil field drilling and/or formation evaluation operations. Conventional casing/cement evaluation tools and methodologies typically use a single source/receiver geometry in a pulse-echo mode to obtain the casing thickness and the impedance of the cement. Other methodologies use the decay (or attenuation) of the sonic waveform across two receivers to provide an empirical measurement of the cement bonding between the casing and the cement.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.